Faz
'''Faz '''is one of the puppetmasters of the WBW universe. Attributes Appearance Faz is basically Mario with Freddy Fazbear's head. He wears brown boots, blue overalls, a red shirt, and white gloves. He also wears a tophat and bowtie, with the latter being covered by his jaw. He also occasionally wears glasses. In reality, his body is actually somewhat mechanical, being piloted by a Boo. Personality Faz is very laid-back, although easily annoyed. However, he is usually calm and composed, even through the other puppetmasters' antics. Faz is also very ambitious, often taking on projects just to amuse himself for a time. As such, he sometimes gets stressed out, which results in him acting ruder than usual. Deep down, however, Faz cares deeply about WBW and its inhabitants, and strives to help make the universe one that everyone can enjoy. When not managing WBW, Faz likes to play video games, read, browse the internet, or write. Skills Faz has the abilities of the average puppetmaster. He can control dimensions and reality itself. He can also take control over his characters, although he uses this rarely. He can also emit an ear-piercing screech which can be described as a "REEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He usually uses this to get people's attention or simply be obnoxious. He also has the ability to change his voice via his voice box. He usually uses the voice of Wiseguy (better known as Dave from the Dayshift at Freddy's games). In addition, he can take the forms and abilites of his characters. He usually uses this to troll ZE by taking Gary's form. History Nobody knows exactly where Faz came from. Nobody really knew he existed until he appeared after ZE. After making his precense known, however, he strived to make WBW a better place for both puppetmasters and characters. Eventually, he became the unofficial leader of the puppetmasters after ZE handed control over the universe to him. However, ZE quickly took this back, which Faz is still lowkey salty about. Relationships Grand Dad/Knuckles/Sans/Cappy Faz has a lot of love for his characters. He refuses to address them as "puppets", preferring the term "employees". He is extremely proud of Grand Dad's accomplishments, and refers to him as one of his favorites. However, he does continue to respect his other employees. Gary Faz is like a father to Gary. He worries greatly about Gary, and often takes him out with him on unspecified adventures while he's not roleplaying. ZE Faz seems to have a friendly rivalry with ZE. The two often butt heads, but do truly care about each other. Freezy/D-BB/Real/Etc. Faz is on good terms with his fellow puppetmasters. Although they do get on his nerves at times, he still respects them and treats them as good friends. Themes * '''Normal Theme 1: '''Opening Cutscene - Rugrats: Search For Reptar (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G_gqGSxKN9g) * '''Normal Theme 2: '''Despacito (Fortnite Remix) - i-win (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o1Fve0D9tQQ) * '''Normal Fight Theme: '''Minor Boss - Sonic Chaos (SAGE) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N43xUnr88JE) * '''Serious/Final Fight Theme: '''An End To Your World - Ore (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AvhbyWHE5AA) Trivia * Faz's favorite video game is Minecraft. * Faz runs a company titled "FazbearFreak Studios" where he produces video games. This is what he and his characters do when they are not present in roleplays. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Puppetmasters